


Ancestral Worship

by threewalls



Series: EnMaverse [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Blood, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Dream Sex, First Time, Gods, M/M, Possession, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya's 'first time' with Muraki is not all that he would wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestral Worship

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre for beta.

It was not the first time his father had expressed interest in Kazutaka, his initiative, persistence and practicality.

Nor was it the first time his father had borrowed his body, sleeping to incense, waking to ash in his mouth. One did not deny a god.

It was merely the first time such things had crystallised to this. The back of Kazutaka's thighs were bloody, and he could not remember--

He remembered feeling tears through hair and silk, but that would always belong to before.

As Oriya called for a doctor, he noticed Kazutaka was smiling.

Kazutaka's skin seemed to glow.


End file.
